


The Rise of Darkness

by pictsiegirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I hated how Rey was left alone, I need to get this out of my system finally, It's been a year since TROS, M/M, Major character death- It's Leia, No Palpatine in this one, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TLJ set us up for some good stuff, TROS Rewrite, TROS had such potential, everyone else lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictsiegirl/pseuds/pictsiegirl
Summary: It's been over two years since the Battle of Crait. The First Order splintered not long after Supreme Leader Kylo Ren took power. A newly anointed 'Exalted Navarch' Armitage Hux established his own military regime, maintaining the First Order directives, as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren struggles to unite his own version of the Empire.  This new Supreme Leader is nothing like Snoke, and so different from the former Emperor that confusion reigns. The Resistance is meager, but is once again growing in numbers, and is now fighting the battle on two fronts. Hux has been up to something, and the galaxy is once again threatened by evil machinations.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Reylo Collection





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. It's been stewing in my head since I first saw TROS. The story had such potential, and they just.... You know. You all know. Here is my take on how it could have gone. How I would have liked to see it go. All mistakes are my own, and is un-beta'd. While I have the story outlined, I am still drafting so some chapters will be pretty short, others longer as I muddle my way through this.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism, feedback, and suggestions. Let me know if there are any tags or warnings I may have missed as we take this journey together.  
>  Please be gentle with me...

Kylo knelt to pick up the pair of golden dice that lay on the floor. A haunting reminder of the direct role he played in his father’s death. A death that was supposed to free him from his pain, but it only intensified when his father caressed his face, showing love even in the face of the ultimate betrayal. He felt Luke die shortly after his force projection faded. Another death that he sought out in order to end his torment. Enacting his revenge against the Master who attempted to kill him while he slept should have made him feel victorious. Instead of satisfaction, Kylo only felt more loss, remembering a time when he looked up to his uncle, trusted him.

A sudden absence of sound alerted Kylo to the opening of the Force bond. Still kneeling, he looked up and saw Rey. A look of determination and resolve on her face belied the surge of hurt, sadness, and loss that he felt through the bond. Kylo remained kneeling, and asked through gritted teeth, “After everything, after Snoke, why would you turn your back on…why leave me alive?”

Rey finished ushering in the remaining Resistance members into the Falcon. She paused as she watched the handful of fighters make their way into the ship, then turned to face Kylo. “Did you think that telling me that I had no part in this story, that I was nothing, came from nothing was what I wanted to hear?” she responded as she slowly stepped forward down the ramp.

“It’s what you needed to hear, you needed to admit…”

“No,” she interrupted, her voice steely with anger. “What I needed was for you to stop killing my friends. I may have come from nothing, I may have no part in your grand story of power, but I am NOT nothing!” she seethed. “I am someone and something to others. To my friends, to your mother. And they are something to me. I am not going to let you or anyone else destroy something that I care about!”

“I didn’t mean…”

Rey continued down the ramp, “I’m not finished!” Her voice rose, colored by resolve. “I have my reasons for not joining you, for not killing you. You know I have. You are so determined to wipe away your past that you cannot see what is in front of you now, all those people that you are hurting. They are not beneath you. You are beneath THEM. They have more compassion, feeling, and honor than you could possibly have. You tried to kill me, tried to shoot down the Falcon...”

“I didn’t know you were on board…”

“That’s no excuse! It shouldn’t make a difference! You really don’t understand, do you? All my life I just wanted my family. I waited years on Jakku for them to return, I had hope even though deep down I knew they would not be back. I found my family, in Finn, in the Resistance. And you were killing them! Why would I join the person who had the sole power to save my family, who not only did not stop the destruction, but pursued it further?”

Kylo said nothing as Rey glared at him from the bottom of the ramp, her face wet with tears of pain, hurt, and loss. Pain that _he_ caused.

“Good-bye, _Kylo Ren_ ,” she sneered as she turned away from him and strode up back into the Falcon. Rey pushed against the bond to close it as the Falcon’s ramp shut, leaving Kylo alone.

Kylo looked back down at the dice in his hands, and they faded into nothing. _Don’t leave.._ he begged silently, hoping Rey could hear him through their bond, but he knew it was too late. He is now the Supreme Leader, all his emotional ties have been severed, he is the most powerful Force user in the First Order, and Snoke is no longer in his head. He has everything he thought he had ever wanted.

And he hated it.

He felt utterly and completely alone. _You are not alone… Neither are you_. The memory brought additional pain and regret. Surprisingly, he did not feel the surge of anger he thought he would feel. The anger died with Luke, leaving behind an emptiness and remorse that was not expected. Slowly, Kylo stood up as troops entered the derelict base.

“Supreme Leader,” a trooper says as they approached. “The base is completely empty. It appears they have escaped through tunnels at the back of the base, aboard a ship matching the Millennium Falcon. TIE fighters await your command to pursue.”

Kylo looked at his empty hand for a moment longer, “Let them go. If the entire Resistance can fit aboard the Falcon, they are too few in number to be a threat any longer.”

“Sir, General Hux is anticipating your order to attack…” The Stormtrooper’s voice trailed off and they took a few steps back as Kylo turned around, in anticipation of a violent retribution for questioning the order. But it never came.

“Ready my ship, I will return to the _Finalizer_ immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” The Stormtrooper motioned to the rest of the squad, and immediately vacated the Supreme Leader’s presence before he could change his mind. Kylo looked over his shoulder at the back of the base through which the Resistance escaped, and swallowed, jaw clenched as he wrestled with his thoughts. He took a deep breath as he made a decision. As he strode purposefully toward the entrance of the base, he began to remove his gloves and dropped them to floor as he left.


	2. The Outer Reaches

It has been a tumultuous two years after the Battle of Crait.

The new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, has enacted policies that have caused a fracture within the regime.

Armitage Hux, now EXALTED NAVARCH, has seceded from the Supreme Leader with hundreds of

loyal Stormtrooper divisions from his Stormtrooper Program to continue the First Order.

General Leia Organa has taken refuge with the few remaining Resistance members on Ajan Kloss

in an effort to rebuild. While still the leader of the Resistance, General Organa’s failing health has

led to the appointment of GENERAL ROSE TICO, GENERAL POE DAMERON and GENERAL FINN.

The Generals, taking advantage of a divided First Order, have contacted an INFORMANT who has provided

crucial information on the developments within the First Order and the new Empire. Rey, after constructing

a SABERSTAFF from the remnants of the legacy lightsaber, continues to train as a Jedi. Despite the guidance

of Leia and Maz, Rey struggles against the darkness and anger rising inside of her…

* * *

Deep in the Outer Reaches, Rey sat bored at the console of her ship, an ancient BR-23 Courier. Despite the age, the ship had been well cared for and the civilian amenities added over the years made it more comfortable than many of the military-grade shuttles the Resistance used.

BB-8 rolled into the cockpit to inform her that the ‘fresher had been repaired and the water pump should function normally. D-0, a smaller single-wheeled droid with a cone-shaped face that came with the ship, followed behind BB-8 anxiously. D-0 didn’t like strange droids working on the ship, but it was a job it simply could not do, so it was resigned to fuss over the results. 

“Thank you, BB-8” Rey said, smiling down at the little orange and white droid, “I’m sure that it does.” Rey had previously attempted to use the water-based ‘fresher but came out almost drowned when eight spigots of water appeared out of the walls and turned on with such force that it almost knocked her down.

“I think that I’ll train a little while before I use it again.” Reaching her arms overhead, she stood up and stretched. D-0 rolled up to her foot and bumped it a few times, cautioning her not to damage the ship. “Don’t worry, D-0. I’ll do my best to keep everything the way I found it.”

She stepped over the droid and walked over to the locker where the half dozen combat remotes were stored. Activating two, Rey tossed them into the air as she shut her eyes and ignited her saberstaff. The saberstaff was heavier than the staff she used on Jakku, but felt more like an extension of her arms, of herself. The kyber crystal shards, now cased in separate chambers, ignited into two blades so light blue they were almost white. The blades themselves fizzed and popped with erratic bursts of energy due to the broken kyber crystals not set quite right, and were shorter than a typical lightsaber. The center of the staff could detach into individual sabers if needed, but Rey preferred the staff formation. 

Keeping her eyes shut she reached out with the Force and begun to spin and twirl the staff to deflect the shots from the remotes as they rose and fell around her. The shots were non-lethal and stung when they hit, but the remotes hadn’t scored a hit in the last several training sessions. Rey continued to flow through different stances and forms as though dancing with the remotes. The blades of her saberstaff, fizzing and humming through the air, deflected shot after shot. Two remotes were a good warm-up exercise, and she had used all six remotes a few times when she was on Ajan Kloss. The main cabin was too small to use that many anyway, but she felt wary of using that many again. 

Rey almost missed a shot as she the memory of the last training session rose to the forefront of her mind. The challenge of using all six had thrilled her but turned into something resembling anger and aggression the longer she trained. It had unnerved her. After almost another hour of training, Rey stilled, shut off her staff, and called the remotes to her to deactivate them.

“ _Kriff,_ that went on longer than it should have,” she said aloud. BB-8 beeped at her, concerned for her well-being, while D-0 rolled around the cabin, checking for damage. Satisfied that all was well, the little droid left the cabin muttering _OkayOkayOkay,_ while Rey put the remotes back in the locker. “Well, BB-8, I hope that you are right about the ‘fresher being fixed,” Rey knelt down to inspect the round droid’s antenna. It kept coming loose and needed to be reattached every so often. “I bet you did a better job at it than Poe did with your antenna. When we get back, I’m going to fix this properly, so it doesn’t come loose again!” When she was satisfied that it would remain snug for a while longer, she stood up and headed to rinse off as BB-8 trilled affirmatively and followed in pursuit of D-0.

*************************************************************************

With her shower completed, Rey dressed into her grey tank and shorts that she used as sleep clothes and headed back to the cockpit to check communications while towel drying her hair. No new communications were received, so she sent her check-in report to General Organa, _Leia, she told me to call her Leia…_ Rey found it difficult to be so familiar with the General, despite the mentoring and training. _Maybe if I didn’t feel so guilty about not telling her about the Force Bond with Ben, no…_ Kylo, _I would be able to be more relaxed around her, more open._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, the Force Bond had remained closed since Crait, so there was no use bringing up the past. She dutifully finished filing her report, focusing on the task at hand. With that sent, she grabbed a pack of dried meat from the galley and headed to her quarters. 

Growing up on Jakku, she slept on a hammock she created from scrap fabric she was able to scavenge. If anyone had cared to look closely, they would have noticed that her hammock, arm wraps, and clothes seemed to come from the same material. Because it had. Now she had clothing to sleep in that was different from clothes that she would train in, and _another_ set of clothes for everyday wear. She could have multiple different sets of clothing on top of that if she wished, but it still felt wasteful to have more than one change of clothes. Rey bit down a flare of anger as she thought back to how she lived and how miserable that life seemed, now that she had left that barren husk of a planet. She had seen how green worlds could be, felt rain fall from the sky, watched an ocean teaming with life ebb and flow. 

She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her still damp hair. She allowed it to grow longer and long ago stopped putting it up in the three-bun style she wore on Jakku. She kept the same hair style for years so her parents might recognize her when they came back, if they came back. But now, she accepted that they never will, and felt ready to move forward with her life. Rey settled her thoughts and finished her snack. Climbing into the bunk, she cocooned herself in the luxury of multiple blankets and a soft mattress. Rey was surprised at how tired she suddenly felt. Within moments of closing her eyes, she was asleep.

_She opened her eyes to see fabric rippling and flowing above her. Sitting up, she looked around and saw that she was in a large bed, with puffy blankets and a draped gauzy canopy overhead. The room around her was familiar, but she knew she had never been in the room previously. To her left, a set of double doors that led to a balcony were open, curtains billowing with the warm breeze. Easing out of bed she walked over to the doorway. As she moved, she looked down at what she was wearing, the sleep clothes that she wore while on the ship were gone. In their place was a light blue sleeping gown, soft and flowing._

_When she reached the balcony, she saw that it was empty, but she could hear voices, a child’s giggle and the deeper rumble of a man speaking, drifted up to her. Curious, she continued to walk out to the edge, scanning immediately below her, but could not see anyone._

_She gasped, a hand flying to her lips as she raised her gaze to continue examining where she was. The landscape before her was impossibly beautiful. Walls of flowers bloomed along a deep green path of grass that led to a lake. The water rippled gently with the wind, insects skittering across the top. A sudden noise behind her drew her back inside._

_Trying to find the source of the noise, she looked for a way out of the bedroom. After trying a door that revealed a closet, she found a door that led out into a small hallway. Continuing to listen, the noise was getting louder, it sounded like a young child crying. Anxiety gripped her as she recalled a similar sound of crying that drew her to the lightsaber below Maz’s Castle._

_The hallway she was in led to a smaller bedroom, one that contained a child’s crib. The crying was most certainly coming from inside. Cautiously, she made her way closer as she continued to scan her surroundings. The room was filled with bright, cheery colors and crude drawings of Porgs and Ewoks. As she reached the crib, she looked down to see a red-faced baby crying and fussing. The baby could not be older than a few months but had a headful of thick dark hair. The little limbs were kicking and flailing, expressing dissatisfaction with its current situation. Rey contemplated picking the baby up but was unsure how to go about it. As she reached in, she heard steps approach behind her and a man say, “Rey…”_

_She whirled around and suddenly she was in a dark stone temple. A storm raged far overhead, and the sound of almost perpetual thunder roared and echoed in the room. A throne was in front of her, the design appeared to be similar to the throne Snoke sat on when he was killed but carved out of the stone wall it was attached to. The entire temple appeared to have been carved into the rock of the planet’s surface, digging deep instead of rising high._

_Lightning flashed as she approached the throne, and she noticed her clothes changed from the flowing sleeping gown to black leggings and a belted black tunic. Her saberstaff in her hand, the blades glowed a deep crimson red. She climbed the steps up to the throne and sat on it, powering off her weapon. Before her were legions of soldiers who awaited her command. She raised an arm and reached out toward the soldiers, Force lightning crackling along her fingertips. A deep voice growled in her head, “Rey…”_

Rey bolted up in her bunk, sweat beading on her forehead and trickling down her collarbone. She was breathing heavy as she flung herself out of her quarters and headed to the ‘fresher.


	3. Restoration

It was the evening cycle aboard the _Finalizer_ as Kylo Ren pored over flimsies and consulted the ship’s computer. Data was back on the agricultural initiatives made on several planets, indicating moderate improvements in food scarcity in the local star systems. Reaching for his caf, he suddenly stilled as the ambient noise faded out and became muffled as he sensed the air pressure changing around him. He turned in his chair and glanced around the room in an attempt to discern where Rey would appear. It had been a couple of months since the last small crack in the bond opened up, this time, however, it flooded open. He jumped up out of his chair, startled, when he turned back around and saw her immediately in front of him, palms down on the table and head hanging down. Her hair formed a curtain around her face and she was breathing heavily.

As though she suddenly realized the Force bond had opened, she lifted her head to look directly at him. Her face was panicked, almost pained, as she stood up quickly and proudly. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and crossed her arms. Through the bond Kylo sensed that whatever it was that it bothered her deeply, and as she was attempting to shield it from him and immediately went on the offensive.

“What do you want?” she snapped, eyes glancing around her trying to determine where he was. 

Kylo hesitated, unsure of how to respond. Rey had been determined to keep the bond closed since Crait although, he could sense some emotions and physical discomfort from her end from time to time. Occasionally he would catch a glimpse of her before she realized the bond was opening and promptly shut it closed again. Kylo would poke and prod gently at the space in his mind where _Rey_ lived, testing the connection, hoping that Rey would reopen her end. Now that she was here before him, the last thing he wanted to do was provoke her into shutting him out again. As exhausted as he was, and as much as he wanted to finish his review so that he could catch a few hours of sleep before the morning shift began, he would take as much time as the bond would allow to talk with Rey.

“I can assure you,” he started as he slowly moved to sit back down, “I did not initiate the connection. I’ve been working, reviewing reports.” He gestured to the work scattered over the table, looking inquisitively at her. A silent question asking if she could see what was in front of him.

Rey scoffed, rolled her eyes, and took a few steps as she turned away. Pausing a moment, she looked back at him, shook her head briefly, and looked away. “I had a bad dream. I must have dropped my mental shields when I woke up.”

“Are you okay? What’s wrong, Rey?”

As he watched her wrestle with her emotions, he could tell she was still distressed so he began to push thoughts and images of comfort and safety toward her. His intent to soothe her seemed to make its way through the bond, as she visibly began to relax, then suddenly stiffen. 

“Stop that,” she said, once again looking away from him.

“Stop what?”

“That,” she took a single step back and gestured at him, “what you’re doing.”

"You just gestured to all of me" Kylo huffed. He paused for a moment, “What am I doing, Rey?” he asked softly. He let his shields down, exposing his exhaustion, his lingering hurt at her rejection, and the single spark of hope that amidst the changes he'd been pursuing, she would stop pushing him away. Kylo felt a tentative probe reaching out to him, only for it to be pulled back swiftly.

“I can’t do this. Not now.”

Kylo found himself abruptly alone in his quarters as Rey closed the connection. He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. Sitting there a few moments more, he turned his attention back to the reports on his desk to complete his work. There was still a lot that he needed to do.

********************************************************

As Kylo made his way to the bridge in a turbolift, his mind swirled with concern as he reflected on some of the information his spies had reported. Snoke had been vicious, brutal, and cunning in his dealings with underlings; Hux and Kylo had been pitted against each other from the beginning. Snoke encouraged competition, as well as secrecy, as both men vied for Snoke’s favor. Kylo, in the form of cultivating the dark side of the force and carrying out his master’s bidding. Hux, by developing the Stormtrooper Program and focusing on deadlier weapons manufacturing- culminating in his masterpiece, Starkiller Base. Hux’s fascination with Death Star technology lent itself to converting older tech into new and terrifying weapons. The reports on Hux’s activities should not have come as a surprise, given his background.

The turbolift doors opened, and Kylo strode onto the bridge, “Commander Mitaka, what is our current status?”

“Sir, the units report that the cleanup efforts on Hays Minor are well underway, with only minimal additional supplies needed,” Mitaka began as the young Commander turned to face Kylo, and continued his report, “The colonists indicated requiring additional medical supplies to combat lung-related illnesses that still run rampant in those working the lower levels of the mines. Once we have delivered the supplies, the operation can continue without us for some time.”

“How long will the supply delivery take?”

“Roughly two standard days, Sir. We will be providing the same supplies to each major city, minor settlement, and mining station.”

Kylo looked out the viewports to the planet below. The First Order invasion had stripped much of the ore and used the unpopulated areas as a testing field for their weapons. What they left behind was a planet and a people that looked gray and muddy. Kylo reigned in his impatience, “Very well. I trust you to oversee the completion of this effort.”

“Yessir. Thank you, Sir.”

Kylo remained facing the viewports and stepped slightly closer to Mitaka, lowering his voice so that it would not carry down to those stationed in the ‘pits’. “Before your shift is complete, Commander, I would like to discuss the reports our spies have provided. Call in the Knights, I will want to debrief them on these findings, and outline our next steps.”

Mitaka nodded almost imperceptibly, “Sir.”

With that, Kylo abruptly turned and walked back to the turbolift, thoughts still troubled.


	4. Win the War

Seated behind a dejarik table, Finn’s eyes were locked on his opponent. At his side, Poe repositioned himself so that he was eye level with the creatures on the board and asked, “You ever gonna go?”

Without relaxing his gaze, Finn responded, “He can’t beat us every time.”

“And yet, he does.”

“How does he do it?”

Leaning back into the seat, Poe’s eyes joined Finn’s and stared at Chewbacca. “This guy right here…he cheats.”

Chewbacca growled in offense as Poe recanted, “I’m kidding! You’re 250 years old, of course you’re better than us!”

Finn straightened up in his seat and gestured at the table, “C’mon, take your turn. You’re taking _forever_ , that’s why we think you’re cheating..”

Before Chewie could respond, the Millenium Falcon’s proximity alert sounded. Grumbling about arms and sockets, he got up and headed toward the cockpit. Poe called after him, “Don’t worry, we’re not going to turn off the game!”

As they made their way out from behind the table, Finn said quietly, “He’s cheating.”

“Definitely,” Poe agreed as he shut off the table smirking at Finn, and the two headed down the corridor. Poe grabbeds the back of Finn’s head and kissed him on the forehead before he continued toward the cockpit after the Wookie. Finn stood and smiled as he watched Poe head off, and then took off in the other direction to find Artoo before heading to the top hatch.

Poe and Chewie maneuvered the Falcon through the cold corpse of a comet to rendezvous with their informant who lurked inside a frozen crevice. Once the ships were connected, Finn opened the hatch and worked with their informant, an Ovissian named Boolio, to transfer data cables into the Falcon which could then plug into Artoo. As the data was transferred, Finn looked up to Boolio and asked, “Got something good for us?”

“Don’t know,” Boolio replied gruffly. “Just get it to Leia quick. I think I was followed.”

“First Order or Empire?"  
“Does it make a difference?”

Just then, Poe shouted over the intercom, “Finn, we’re about to be cooked! TIE fighters closing in fast.”

Finn and Boolio scrambled to get Artoo disconnected and the hatched shut for the ships to separate. As the hatches began to close, Finn looked up at Boolio concerned clearly showing on his face, “How do we thank you?”  
“Win the war,” Boolio shouted down as the hatch closed.

“Which war?” Finn quietly asked himself as the hatch sealed. He toggled the intercom panel on the wall, “Poe, we got it, let’s get out of here!”

With that, the Falcon dropped away from the other ship and began to weave through the ice caverns that tunneled through the comet, away from the oncoming TIE fighters. Boolio’s ship pivoted and went up a vertical shaft nearby, hoping for a clear escape.

Finn made his way down to one of the gun turrets, and fired at a natural ice strut that honeycombed the inside of the comet. The strut and debris took out several of the pursuing fighters, but additional ships quickly took their place. As the Falcon managed to navigate the tight quarters, it barrelled through an exterior ice wall, battering everyone inside with the force of the impact. Finn continued to shoot at the remaining fighters as they closed in and began to surround the Falcon when suddenly everything dropped away and all that was visible was hyperspace. 

Finn climbed up out of the turret and headed to the cockpit where he found Poe and Chewie talking heatedly about jumping to lightspeed.

“But we are already at lightspeed…” Finn stated, confused.

“ _No, lightspeed skipping,’_ Chewie growled in Shyriiwook. “ _This fool is going to attempt lightspeed skipping_.” Despite calling Poe a fool, Chewie toggled switches and enabled the computer’s navigation system to allow it. With the ability to track a ship’s jump through hyperspace, the only real way to avoid being run to ground by either Empire or First Order ships was to not be detected at all. Or, in this case, take extreme risks.

Finn strapped himself into a chair as the two pilots worked frantically to coordinate commands to the ship's computers. He began to feel sick to his stomach as jump after jump presented a dizzying array of locations, structures, and colors. Poe’s deft piloting skills were put to the test as he not only avoided collisions with buildings, ships, and creatures but also dodging shots from the TIE fighters. After several jumps, the monitors showed that the final TIE fighter just could not keep up, as it disintegrated in a ball of fire upon impact against an asteroid worm. The Falcon’s cockpit was silent, as the three sat stunned. Poe was the first to break the silence, “I can’t believe that worked!”

Finn remained motionless as Poe swiveled around in his seat and looked at Finn with an incredibly large and smug grin breaking across his face. “I wasn’t sure it was going to work, I mean, I was pretty confident that it would work, but this old girl has seen some better times… I’m just grateful that Rose made some improvements to the compressor. That was incredible! Lightspeed skipping!” Poe turned back around making excited noises as he plotted a course back to the Resistance base.

Finn shook his head, a small but proud smile on his face at the giddy glee Poe was clearly feeling. Chewie growled, “ _We are never going to hear the end of this_.”


End file.
